


The Room Where No One Goes

by Dikhotomia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Face-Sitting, Monsterfucking, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Semi-Public Sex, Tail Sex, half of this is written from the POV of some random guard, hegeleth, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "There's a room," you hear a maid whispering after the Empress passes, walking a little awkwardly, like she'd sat on her leg too long or sprained it during training. "There's a room no one is allowed in," the maid says, and it piques your interest enough to listen, looking from your post. "Only the Emperor and Empress, and the Emperor's retainer. I've seen him go in and out too. I don't know why. It's not their quarters, just a random room on the lower floors."You understand their quarters being off limits, rooms and halls only a select few people are allowed in, the Emperor's elite guard, a few maids, invited friends. But the random room has you raising an eyebrow, words on your tongue to ask. "The Empress always leaves the room a little stiff, never sits quite straight for a few days afterwards," the maid comments when you question if she knows more.ORSometimes You're best leaving questions unanswered.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	The Room Where No One Goes

**Author's Note:**

> It was 2am, my partner and I were talking about Hegeleth. I shitposted on twitter and now I'm here with a fic to accompany it.
> 
> I have no other excuse.

There's an incident you've heard about from the other guards, something that no one knows the full details to, just that it happened and that it was what brought the now Empress to the side of the Empire. You have questions, but any time you ask you're met with a shrug and a; ' _beats me, kid. I'm just glad she's with us now_.' And, while you agree, you still kind of want to know what the fuck actually happened. Kind of, even if the more you think about it maybe you might not want to.

Because it's changed things a little, you've noticed, watching as the Emperor and Empress walk by. The crown crests differently, horns gone from curving forward to back, sharp and intent over the back of the Emperor's skull. Like a dragon, you think, looking at the gold gleaming dangerous in the torchlight, the Empress' fingers trailing against the curve as though forgetting you're there.

You don't say anything, you never do, preferring to be in the background unless one of them specifically addresses you. You're just there, loyal and silent, like Hubert or the generals that are probably still out in the field. You consider yourself lucky that you're still green enough the Emperor keeps you on palace duty between training. You're not a huge fan of the idea of the war, but neither are your leaders. And you've never quite liked the way the Emperor's gaze gets distant and sad when she talks about it. The war seems far away here, now, now that the front line has been pushed back again.

Now that some people you remember having left are coming back, trickling in and being integrated back into the army. You've been there for a couple of them, students and soldiers apologizing, prostrating themselves to the Emperor and you watch as each time she looks at them, quiet. Contemplative. But she's merciful to them, a single chance, she says. She says ' _I'll be watching you_ ,' says ' _If you fall out of line again I won't hesitate_.' You think you're glad you decided to join her.

You think it was the right thing to do.

\----

"There's a room," you hear a maid whispering after the Empress passes, walking a little awkwardly, like she'd sat on her leg too long or sprained it during training. "There's a room no one is allowed in," the maid says, and it piques your interest enough to listen, looking from your post. "Only the Emperor and Empress, and the Emperor's retainer. I've seen him go in and out too. I don't know why. It's not their quarters, just a random room on the lower floors."

You understand their quarters being off limits, rooms and halls only a select few people are allowed in, the Emperor's elite guard, a few maids, invited friends. But the random room has you raising an eyebrow, words on your tongue to ask. "The Empress always leaves the room a little stiff, never sits quite straight for a few days afterwards," the maid comments when you question if she knows more. 

"Other than that, I don't know anything else. Though I'm sure someone will eventually try and get in there to see for themselves."

Because the rumor spreads like wildfire from person to person until you're sure even the Emperor and Empress are aware everyone knows about the room no one's allowed to go in. You wonder if maybe they started the rumor on purpose, or if they had intended to just keep it to themselves and it got out when a maid tried to gain access to it to clean. You wonder when you see them pass again, when neither of them look too troubled by the whispers.

You fall into step behind them with a gesture, the Emperor's eyes narrowed faintly on a smile you can't see fully. The Empress is laughing so faint you can barely hear it, but you can see the way her shoulders shake, the way her hand presses to the Emperor's bicep in a light shove that barely moves the other woman. You smile too. This is what you wanted to see, them happy. Them together.

Though you still wonder.

\----

You attend a meeting with them, positioned at the door aside a senior guard and told to watch, watch closely. So you do, paying attention to each move their guests make, every hand gesture or expression. But you also drift to the Emperor and Empress, watching how they sit. Straight, professional, the Emperor's fingers drumming a familiar pattern against the table top. You think you see something when you look away again, a flash of movement between the chairs, there and gone when your eyes cut back and you blink. Maybe you've been on duty too long, or maybe the meeting is more boring then you think.

Because you swear you just saw a tail.

You think you see it again the more annoyed the Emperor gets, her tone edged even as she keeps her words polite. You find yourself squinting at the floor by the Emperor's chair, wondering if you'll catch sight of the movement again. You don't, but the Empress jerks abruptly, inhaling and coughing to mask her slip up. She waves everyone off as soon as questions get asked, then sits back again. The picture of calm, the lines of her face even.

The Emperor's lips are curved so faintly, enough that when you look away and back you think you might have imagined it with how her eyes narrow and her annoyance plays clearly in the tick of her jaw and the splay of her hands as she speaks. You notice that the Empress shifts after a moment, then again, almost squirming in her seat, fingers pressed tightly together enough the tips have gone white. Her breath leaves her a little shaky and when prompted the Emperor says that she hadn't been feeling well. 

This time you catch it when everyone else is looking away, the downright devious smirk the Emperor fixes the Empress with, and you see the way the Empress' cheeks are a little flushed. It's perplexing. You look away when the Emperor's gaze slides towards you, fixing your eyes forward and straightening in your post. In reality it's none of your business what they do.

Predictably they disappear when the meeting ends, getting out of the room faster then you and your partner can follow. "They do this all the time," he says, rolling his eyes. "I know they can look out for themselves, but it makes us all feel better if someone is watching their backs."

You figure you should go find them. You say as much.

"Yea," your partner agrees, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yea we probably should."

\-----

You find them, or well, you hear them about an hour in to your search. At least you hear the Empress, her voice broken, gasping, words spilling in an incoherent stream between small moans she tries to keep muffled. You think you should turn around and leave, report back to your superior that they're busy and not to be disturbed, but you look anyway.

Just in case, aware you'd kick yourself if the Empress needed help and you confused it for something else. You round the corner into the garden as quietly as you can, stepping into the cushion of freshly tended grass and you find them in their usual spot, a spot you've patrolled when they were having tea or reading together. You haven't caught them like this, and it's unfortunately exactly what you had originally thought.

The Empress is pressed against the garden wall, forehead to the stone, legs spread slightly. Her face is red, eyes closed and lips parted around the fingers the Emperor has now stuck in her mouth, skin glistening in the sunlight. The Emperor is pressed as close against her as she can possibly be, teeth set in her shoulder and free hand moving out of your line of sight. You think you see something else curled around the Empress' hip, something onyx black and moving, thrusting in and out of the other woman's pants.

You leave when the Empress' next moan is too loud to properly muffle, red faced and hating yourself for standing there dumbstruck as long as you did. 

You tell your superior they were busy. You don't elaborate.

It's your secret to hold now.

So you do.

\-----

You don't act any different the next time the Emperor calls on you to accompany her and her Empress, despite your knowledge. You can't be sure you saw what you saw anyway, and there's enough rumors flying around the castle at this point you have to wonder if someone else has seen the same thing you might have. Did the Emperor have a tail? Were those horns really fake? Does it have something to do with the incident, with the room?

You get bold enough to ask, just once, about the room.

"Oh that?" The Emperor says, exchanging a glance with the Empress. "It's just a training room, it's a mess so we don't let anyone go in there for their own safety." You nod, because it makes sense why the Empress would be moving weird if they were training. But at the same time you're pretty sure the Emperor is probably lying through her teeth, you have training halls for that.

You let it go and both women with you relax visibly.

The rest of the day involves meetings, tea time, and standing by the door while the Emperor finishes a pile of paperwork stacked so high you can barely see her while she works through it. The Empress comes and goes a couple times, sitting for a while to help with a chunk of the work before she disappears again, then comes back with more tea.

She stays gone for most of the afternoon after that, but when she returns there's something off about her. Something desperate that makes her cast you a glance as she passes, lips pressed and face flushed, eyes dark. She slips behind the desk, leans down to press words against the shell of the Emperor's ear. 

You feel guilty for following them, but you're overcome with a kind of curiosity you can't ignore anymore. You follow at a distance, giving them the privacy of their own world, kisses and touches exchanged each time they stop. They head to the room everyone talks about but never sees and you inch a little closer while they're distracted, peering around the corner as the door opens. You don't see much more than stone, stone and padding of some kind, the edges of something that looks like a claw mark dug into the floor. 

The door shuts. 

You leave.

You have a lot to consider suddenly.

\------

The door shuts and Byleth leans heavily against it, thighs pressed together and skin hot with need. A need that can only be slaked by the Demon now standing feet away from her, all horns and armor and sinew, tail swaying back and forth, crimson eyes intent on her. "L-lay down on your back," Byleth rasps as she yanks her clothes off, leaving them unceremoniously spread across the floor between the door and the padding they have in place of a bed.

Edelgard does, slow and careful, talons and claws scraping stone as she settles on her back and watches. Watches as Byleth steps over her and looks down at her, the insides of her thighs wet and her clit throbbing. "El," she murmurs and the other woman gestures, claws resting gently against the backs of her thighs as she urges her down. She goes, settling herself astride the Emperor's face, teeth finding her lip as soon as her nose presses hard against her clit. " _El_ \--"

Claws caress up her back and the other woman nuzzles, rubbing her nose against her and providing a mix of relief and further torture, spine bowing and a shiver traveling along it. It's not what she wants, fingers fitting around the base of the other's horns and holding fast. She can hear her tail as it lashes against the floor, scale hissing across stone, her claws climbing higher and then lower, roving across the edges of her ass and then up again to palm her breasts.

Her tongue finds her a moment later, long and thick, running across her and drinking down what's already gathered there. It makes her moan, head falling back and thoughts scattering with the anticipation of what was to come next. " _Please-_ -" Edelgard doesn't give just yet, lapping up everything she has to offer, eyes a dull burn with both lust and amusement that makes her pull on her horns hard enough her tail snaps once against the floor.

"Come on-- _Ohgoddess_ \--!"

Edelgard gives, tongue pushing up inside of her and filling her till it's almost too much. Every inch of her is caressed with each thrust, hot and slick and alive with movement. She curls it, presses it, fucks her on it until she can't think beyond moans and near sobs, thighs trembling and fingers gripping tight enough it aches with her need to hold herself still. But Edelgard touches her, claws nicking her hips in a gesture Byleth understands as move.

So she does, grinding down on Edelgard's nose, on the tongue that keeps thrusting hard and fast and thick inside of her. She doesn't move slow because Byleth doesn't want it slow, she's rough and merciless, teasing her until she's strung out and on the verge of begging, body bow string tight and burning.

"El, El, El--" She whines, pressing down and grinding into the nose now pressed hard to her aching clit. She says her name like a prayer to some great beast instead of a God, says her name in reverence, in need. She says her name as Edelgard brings her once, her eyes rolling back and pleasure slamming into her and leaving her breathless and crying out, arching and digging her nails into the edge of the ridged bone of her horns. She says her name again as Edelgard fucks her through her first orgasm and straight into another, until Byleth is hoarse and shaking and exhausted.

Only then does the other woman withdraw, swallowing down her prize as Byleth slips down to sit atop the other's stomach, hands pressed to her shoulders while she struggles to remember how to breathe right. She doesn't look at Edelgard's face, knows already it's likely a mess. Lips and jaw and chin dripping with her.

She can only hear her own gasps, feel the gentle touch of claws that urge her off her and down onto the padding Edelgard vacates. The other woman returns a moment later, perfectly human save for her tail and her horns and the slitted pupils her eyes now sport, and curls up beside her.

Byleth passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
